1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gyro sensor of the type using a clock signal as a timing signal or synchronous signal for reading various data stored in a built-in memory for its sensing operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a gyro sensor configured to read, on a time divisional basis, data for its sensing operation from a built-in memory such as an EPROM, it is common that a clock signal is used as a timing signal for reading the data. Generally, such a clock signal is produced by a built-in CR oscillation circuit (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 05-334888, for example). Accordingly, such a gyro sensor needs a large chip area for forming a sensor-circuit part thereof, because the sensor-circuit part must include a CR oscillation circuit. This becomes a cause of high production cost and large size of the gyro sensor of this type.